


[Podfic] you with someone else

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's date night.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'you with someone else' by listedheart/radioaches)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you with someone else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you with someone else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278003) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



> Thank you to [](http://radioaches.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**radioaches**](http://radioaches.dreamwidth.org/) for the blanket permission! This fills my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** square "Het" and completes the November Square Challenge "X Shape". 
> 
> Also [on my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/50270.html).

**Title:** [you with someone else](http://archiveofourown.org/works/278003)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/listedheart/profile)[**listedheart**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/listedheart) /[](http://radioaches.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://radioaches.dreamwidth.org/) **radioaches**  
 **Length:** 0:07:39  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Pairing:** Alicia/Mikey/Pete  
 **Warning(s):** none  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/%5BBandom%5D%20you%20with%20someone%20else%20%28listedheart%2C%20author%3B%20sylvaine%2C%20reader%29.mp3) (7.5 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/%5BBandom%5D%20you%20with%20someone%20else%20%28listedheart%2C%20author%3B%20sylvaine%2C%20reader%29.m4bK) (4.0 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
